Attention
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: Susan receives a gift in the bar she's in. MuggleAU.


**AN:** Prompts will be displayed at the bottom to avoid them potentially giving away things.

* * *

 **Attention**

 **AlwaysPadfoot**

* * *

Susan cast her gaze across the bar.

Tonight had been a complete flop; her attempt to get hopelessly drunk and laid had failed. Men had been buying her drinks all night, but they weren't exactly her type. She was far more interested in the groups of girls dotted around the bar.

Susan leant back against the bar surveying her surroundings. The group of loud girls in the far booth exuded obnoxious confidence. Susan expected that none of them were her type, especially as they kept giggling and looking over at a group of lads just across from them.

Slipping her hand into her pocket, Susan pulled out her final five-pound note. That was all she had left now until payday at the end of the month.

"Excuse me, Miss."

Susan turned at the sound of a voice behind her, calling over the music. The barman slid a drink across to her, a vodka lemonade like she'd been drinking all night.

"A gift," he smiled. "From the lady at the end of the bar."

The man nodded across the bar and Susan followed his gaze to a woman sat alone. She was tall with a regal air, sitting with one leg crossed over the other, sipping a gin and tonic. When her eyes met Susan's, she smiled widely and blew a kiss.

Susan considered the woman for a long moment.

She was... older than Susan's usual lay. That being said, the jewels she wore, the expensive gin the barman used for her drinks, she had money. Susan's fingers wrapped around the glass she'd been given by the barman. Raising it to the woman, she flashed the older woman a smile — an invitation to join her.

Susan eyed the woman as she rose from her bar stool. Despite her height, she seemed to glide around the bar towards Susan.

Standing tall at probably over six foot, the woman had beautiful olive skin and dark eyes that were fixated on Susan. She wore tight leather pants and a floaty burgundy top with a deep v-neck. In one hand was a sequined black clutch and the other held her G and T. Once she reached Susan, she put her clutch on the bar and reached out for Susan's hand. The woman raised it to her lips.

"Enchanté."

Susan felt a zing of intrigue as the woman's lips touched her skin.

"And who am I thanking for the drink?" she asked, her throat dry.

"Olympe. Olympe Maxime." He voice was lighted accented. French, if Susan wasn't mistaken. "And you are?"

"Susan Bones," she replied. "How did you know what I was drinking?"

"I 'ave been admiring your beauty all night," Olympe responded. Susan felt herself flush at the compliment as she the woman continued. "Tell me about yourself, Susan."

Olympe sat on the stool beside her and waited patiently for Susan to talk. For a short moment, she wasn't sure exactly what to say so she took a sip from her drink and gathered her thoughts.

"Well, you already know my name," Susan began. "I'm twenty-three, but I assure you I'm far wiser than my years."

"Zis, I am sure of."

Olympe drunk in every word that Susan said. Most of the things she said were vague, but even so, Olympe's fingers found their way to Susan's forearm. She traced patterns across her skin as she listened.

"Tell me something about you, Olympe," Susan said softly. "What do you like?"

"Well, I am 'ere in London for business, but tonight," she responded, "tonight, I am out to 'ave fun."

Her eyes had a twinkle in them, a look Susan was familiar with after many nights out. The fact that Olympe was interested in her was certainly a surprise, but what was more of a surprise was that Susan reciprocated that interest. After all, Olympe was a clear cougar. Up close, Susan could see the creases in the woman's skin.

After Susan's last few exploits into partners of the bi-curious persuasion, it would be nice to be with someone who knew what she was doing.

"Are you having fun so far?" Susan asked.

"Oui," Olympe responded. "But zis bar, it is over-priced. Zis gin, I am sure, is watered down. I 'ave a far more exquisite brand in my abode."

As she spoke her voice got lower, more sultry. Susan swallowed thickly as the woman leaned in close to her. Olympe reached up and tucked a strand of red hair behind Susan's ear. Susan could feel her breath on her cheek as Olympe whispered in her ear.

"Perhaps, you would like to come 'ave a taste."

Susan inhaled sharply at the proposition and found herself nodding before Olympe finished her sentence.

The next thing Susan knew, Olympe was paying her tab, and the two left the bar arm in arm. Stepping out into the biting cold, Susan leaned into her taller counterpart. As they approached the curb, Olympe raised an arm and waved over a black Audi parked close by.

"Zis is my driver; he goes where I do," she explained, reaching out and opening the car door. "After you, ma beauté."

Helping Susan into the car, Olympe climbed in beside her. One of her ring-adorned hands rested on Susan's thigh and Susan could feel her skin tingling.

Olympe spoke in fast French to the driver who pulled away from the curb, weaving between taxis and night buses as though he'd done it a million times before. Susan was impressed, if it weren't for Olympe she would be on the 16E bus home now dealing with loud students and touchy-feely drunkards.

There were very few words exchanged on the journey to Olympe's home. She mostly sat, oozing confidence, drawing circles on Susan's skin with her thumb.

She lived in a rich part of the city. A part of the city where Susan knew the houses and apartments went for millions of pounds. Upon reaching it, she realised Olympe's penthouse apartment was no exception. The driver stopped outside and came to open the door for them — Olympe first. She then turned and offered a hand to Susan, who graciously accepted .

"Come," Olympe beamed, leading Susan up to the building and inside.

Even the entrance hall was beautiful. Adorned with marble and perfect white floors, Olympe's heels clicked on the floor as they approached the lift. Susan could feel the butterflies in her stomach fluttering wildly as they travelled upwards.

Then, as Olympe slipped her key into the front door, she turned to Susan.

"You are sure you want to come inside?" she asked. "I 'ave no problem should you not; I will even get Henri to drive you home."

"I'm sure I want to come inside, Olympe," Susan said.

The older woman smiled and opened the door. Then, as it closed behind them both, Olympe caught Susan's hands. She pushed Susan gently back against the wall and pressed her soft lips to Susan's. Immediately, all thoughts of the expensive gin were pushed to the wayside as Olympe pinned her hands against the wall.

The kiss was fiery; the atmosphere alive. Olympe's kiss was passionate and deep and Susan sighed softly against the woman's mouth.

Tonight would be a good night.

* * *

 **Comps and Prompts**

 **IHC:** 900\. Trait - Sweet Talker

 **365:** 208\. Plot Point - A first kiss

 **SC — Shays Musical Challenge —** 37\. Annie - write about someone charismatic.

 **SC — Summer Astronomy —** August 17 2018 - Venus at Greatest Eastern Elongation. - (trait) Seductive

 **WC - Disney Challenge** \- C6. Bashful - Write about someone blushing.

 **WC - Emy's Emporium** \- S2. Write a fic that takes place at night

 **NF: Kissing Booth:** Susan/Olympe

 **Word Count** : 1205


End file.
